Saving Me
by DragonBornKira
Summary: Edward finds a girl bitten and as her transformation takes place she loses her memories. What's happened to this girl and who turned her?
1. Discovered

**Chapter One**

_**Edward**_

I looked down at my now dead prey and stood. It wasn't often that I went hunting on my own, but when I did it was usually to get away from the minds of my family. I loved them dearly, but hearing their most intimate thoughts all the time was a bit too much. I could block them out most of the time, but there were times when it became… difficult. That was usually when I chose to go hunting on my own. I turned and ran back towards my house, not at my normal speed so I could enjoy a few more moments of silence.

Emmet had offered to come with me and was rather disappointed when I told him that I needed to get away. He was looking forward to wrestling his next bear. I knew that everyone in my family realized reading minds wasn't easy, but I don't think they could ever truly understand the pains of listening to their thoughts constantly.

My mother, Esme, worried about all of her children, but her thoughts on if I would get a mate had increased in frequency lately. My father, Carlisle, thought of many things ranging from his work at the hospital to his days with the Volturi which was something that I could live without hearing again. Alice thought of her visions and of shopping. Rosalie thought of being human, married to Emmet with three children, her thoughts were the saddest to me. Emmet thought of his next bear attack, naturally. And Jasper most often thought of blood. It was hard for him since he was still adjusting to our vegetarian lifestyle. He had been with us for a while now, but unlike the rest of us he didn't live the majority of his life without human blood.

I stopped suddenly. Human blood. The unmistakable scent was all around me, and if I had not just been hunting I would have lusted for it, instead my throat only slightly burned. This blood was different than most human blood; it was mixed with a few other smells and one of the smells I recognized to be the venom of one of my kind. Whoever was bleeding had been bitten.

But who could have done it? I didn't smell another of our kind except for my family for miles. Did that mean that Jasper had lost control? Did Alice stop him, but not in time for the poor human who was now undoubtedly transforming? If he did, and Rose didn't kill him, I would definitely be speaking with him.

_He didn't do it Edward._ The thoughts of my sister Alice suddenly came into my mind. She wasn't far from where I was, but she wasn't moving any closer. It had been about a week since she had hunted. _Get her to the house quickly or it won't be pretty. Carlisle already has a room set up for her._ She instructed and I quickly obeyed. I knew that arguing with Alice was a lost cause and this was not something I wished to argue.

It was easy enough to find the girl. I simply followed her cries of pain and the smell of blood. She was lying in the grass, withering in the pain of the transformation. Her green eyes were glazed over as she looked at the sky and her deep mahogany hair was sticking to the blood on her neck and around her red lips. Judging by the fact that her neck had yet to start healing she wasn't bitten too long before. The blood around her lips smelled different than her own blood, it smelled… older, almost dead.

I held my breath as I gently picked the girl up. I may have just been hunting, but being so close to human blood was not easy. She barely registered that something cold had touched her before screaming in pain again. That was when I realized she was mentally screaming.

I ran quickly to my house, past Alice who was thinking that she should hunt. She decided against it because she had a feeling we would need her. Instead she decided not to breathe around the girl.

"Quickly Edward," My father said, holding the door open for me. "Take her to the basement." He said and I ran the girl to the basement, Esme was holding the door open for me. _I'm sorry Edward._ She thought as I ran past her. It had been longer since she had been hunting and was quickly gone with Jasper and Emmet for a quick hunt.

I sat the girl on the soft bed and looked up as Alice entered the room. "Do you know what happened to her?" I asked as I searched her mind for any clues about the transforming human.

Alice smiled sadly as she looked at the girl. _No._ She thought just as sad."I only saw her after you smelled her blood. She seemed to come out of nowhere." _She can't be more than nineteen._ She thought. _I wish that I knew what happened to her._

I looked at her as well, but for a different reason. The girl's thoughts had gone silent, her eyes were still glazed in pain, but she was focusing on me. _He saved me._ She said in her mind. "Do you know what happened to you?" I asked urgently. I needed to know where this girl had come from and who had bitten her.

A flash of a boy's face came into her mind and she opened her mouth to say something but it only came out as a cry of pain.

Carlisle came down the stairs then, holding a bowl and a rag to clean the blood off of her. "It is okay." He told the girl as he stood next to her. "I know that the pain is difficult, but I need you to try and think of something happy. Do your best not to think of the pain." Gently he reached out and brushed her hair from her face. "You will be fine. We will help you when the pain goes away." He reassured her.

Again a boy's face flashed into her mind along with the name Derik. "Who is Derik?" I asked softly as Carlisle began to wipe the blood from her face. _I have never smelled blood like this before._ He thought to himself.

_He can… hear me? _The girl reached her hand out towards me. _Take it. _She thought, and I hesitantly did as she asked. _The cold… calms… the flame. Such pain._

"Do you know what happened to you?" I repeated the question and Carlisle gave me a look. _Not now Edward. We will figure it out when she has changed. _He thought sternly.

She screamed in pain again, this time not in her mind. _Derik! _She thought loudly. _I don't know… He attacked me… I can't… don't…there was blood… so much blood…_Herthoughts were becoming erratic and the screams more frequent as the venom spread through her body. It was easy to tell that something about the girl's transformation wasn't right. The venom should not have been spreading as fast as it was.

Alice's thoughts were suddenly in my mind as she appeared across the room. She was having a vision of the girl, only it was hard for her to focus on the girl. "Her transformation is accelerated." Alice said as she looked at the girl. _Something isn't normal about this girl._ She thought looking at me. I tried to see what she might be thinking about, but her thoughts were as cloudy as the visions she was seeing.

I looked back at the girl as her thoughts began to form words again. _Derik… it was dark…there was blood…so much blood…he attacked…and pain … _She started screaming again. It wouldn't be long before the venom reached her heart.

"It's okay; don't think about what happened to you. Just think about happy things." I told her softly. As bad as I wanted to know what happened to this girl and where she had come from I wouldn't force her into anymore pain.

"We need to keep her quiet." Alice told Carlisle suddenly as she had a vision of a hunter finding our house and hearing the girl's screams. He would call the police and we would have to come up with an excuse. It wasn't something that we had the time for.

Carlisle nodded. _Edward do you think you can keep her quiet?_ He asked. I simply nodded at him as he went to get Jasper from his hunt now that all of the blood had been cleaned up. He could help us greatly with his ability to influence emotions. It wouldn't ease the girl's pain any, but it may make it easier for her to focus on something other than the pain.

I gently brushed the girl's cheek, "Hey," I started softly and the girl's screams started to become quieter. Her thoughts were still of screams, but no one except for me could hear them. "I know that it is hard, but I need you to try and not think about the pain. Think of your most happy memory. Focus on that and not on the pain."

Alice's vision of the hunter changed almost instantly. "It's working Edward." Alice said with a soft smile. _I wonder if she will be his…_ Alice's thought stopped then, even though I knew where they were going. I glared at her.

_I don't… _I looked back at the girl._ I can't… I only remember… blood… pain… such pain...Derik… darkness… blood… pain… and… darkness… and then you… I don't… I can't… remember… What is… who is Derik?… the pain!_ _… Fire … I'm on… fire… the pain… I have to be… I'm burning… I'm going to…die…_ And the girl's thoughts went silent and she started convulsing.

"Carlisle something's wrong!" I nearly screamed and instantly my father was with the girl. Convulsing was normal in the transformation, but it was happening too quickly. Just as the rest of her transformation. Something was not right about this girl.

Carlisle quickly examined her, shining a pen light in her eyes and listening to her heartbeat. That was something all of us could hear. It was fast and only getting faster. Soon it would stop and the transformation would be over.

"She is going into shock. The venom must have reached her heart." Carlisle said simply. "All we can do is wait for the transformation to stop." His thoughts had been confused since I brought the girl in because he knew better than anyone in the house that the transformation _never_ happened this quickly.

The girl then began to scream so loud that I was sure the Denali's could hear her. I looked around the room, but no one else seemed to hear her, in fact their thoughts were worried because she wasn't screaming. I looked back at her to see she had her eyes and mouth closed tightly. She was screaming in her mind and it was defining, then just like that she was silent and the only sound in the room was her heart beat.

Her transformation was strange. When I found her she appeared to have been bitten not long before, but the transformation took nearly two hours. It took three days at best for the transformation. So why was she transforming in two hours?

* * *

><p><strong>Notes: I do not own Twilight in any way! There I said it! Comment, Fave, Love! :) 3<strong>

-Kira


	2. Awakened

Chapter Two

Awakened

Edward

Jasper entered the room as the girl's heart began to slow, and Alice was instantly next to her husband. I could hear Rose, Emmett and Esme upstairs, but they didn't come down the stairs. Other than that it seemed as though time had stopped. No one was thinking much, they were all waiting for the girl's transformation to end.

_I'm dying. This pain… I have to be dying… My heart… _The girl's thoughts were faint as her transformation was ending. Her heart was slowing more by the second. _I can't… I don't… want to die… I didn't get to… thank him…_ If the girl could be crying, I'm sure that she would be.

"You're going to be okay." I told her softly. "You aren't dying." Technically she was, but that wasn't really something to tell her at the moment. It would only make things more difficult, and it was already going to be difficult explaining to the girl that she was no longer human.

_He's lying. He has to be. No one could live through this pain. He's only trying to make it easier._

"Carlisle, is it over?" My mother asked as she appeared next to her husband. She was watching the girl cautiously, as we all were. When the change was over she would most likely be angry. Newborns were always angry.

_No it's not over. I'm still alive but the pain is going away…I'll be dead soon._

"It should not be long now." Carlisle reassured Esme, even though he was just as cautious. There was nothing more dangerous than a newborn and we all knew it. They were stronger, they were faster, and they ran on nothing but their instincts. It would be hard to get her to not kill anyone and to live like us, but it wouldn't be impossible.

_The pain… I can't feel it anymore… I'm going to die soon... if I'm not already dead… I wish I didn't have to die before telling the one that saved me thank you. _Her thoughts were stronger as her heart stopped beating. The transformation was complete. Everyone became quite, anticipating how the girl would react to us.

_Dying isn't what I expected. It's quiet. There's no light at the end of a tunnel, and none of my loved ones to meet me… then again I can't remember any of my loved ones so I wouldn't know them if they were here. What will I see if I open my eyes? Eternal blackness? Would I be able to stand nothing but darkness for the rest of eternity? Hell? I don't know what I did in life, so what kind of tortures would I face? God? What is one supposed to say to Him? _

After another long moment the girl slowly opened her eyes. The first thing I noticed was that they were still green, only they were more piercing. I could only describe them as emerald green, but that didn't quite capture their brightness. Her eyes searched the room for a long moment- taking in everyone's appearance- before they fell on me. _He saved me._ "You…" She started shakily, "You're the one that saved me? How am I…? I thought I was…" Her voice was soft and I didn't need to be Jasper to know how afraid she was, it was written on her face and in her thoughts.

"You are not dead." I told her as Jasper tried to calm her emotions. I wasn't sure if I should be the one to tell her that she was no longer human. I didn't even know where to begin. She wasn't a normal vampire either… So what was she?

_How am I not dead? I have to be… I was burned from the inside out. There was no way anyone could have survived that._

Carlisle took a step towards her, "What is your name?" He asked her and her head snapped to him. Carlisle took a step back so he was standing next to Esme again. He didn't want to make the girl mad, especially since she was so unique. We didn't know what she could be capable of.

_Name? What is my name? _She thought for a long moment, searching for the answer to Carlisle's question. _I can't remember my name. Does that mean I don't exist? If I was dead wouldn't I at least know my name?_

"She doesn't know." I answered for her as she looked down at the ground, still trying to figure out her name and contemplating her state of living.

Carlisle nodded, but didn't take his eyes off of the girl. "Are you okay? Do you know what has happened to you?" He asked her softly. _If she can't remember her name, can she remember being human?_

The girl looked back up at him. "I… I was in so much pain… All I remember is pain… and blood… there was a lot of blood." Her voice was low and she spoke quickly, but it was easy to understand her. _Blood… my throat… I think I… need blood…_

Carlisle walked over to the girl and reached his hand out slowly. "Okay, let us get you upstairs and I can explain a few things to you." _It may be easier to explain if she has no memories, but what of her family and friends? She must have had some somewhere._

The girl looked at his hand. "I… I don't feel right." She told him, but didn't reach for his hand. _Something's wrong. I can't remember anything, but I know I shouldn't feel like this. My throat is burning... I want blood… I want to… What's wrong with me? I feel like I don't know my own body…_

I gently reached out and touched her shoulder. "Nothing is wrong with you. You've simply changed. Your body doesn't feel right because it is a new change and it's trying to adjust. You're going to be fine. All you need is some time to adjust to the new changes."

She looked at me. _You can hear what I'm thinking? _I nodded. _Can they all hear what I'm thinking?_ I shook my head. _So how can you?_

I smiled faintly; "When I changed, like you have, something in my mind changed differently and I am able to hear the thoughts of other people" I pulled my hand back from her shoulder. "Carlisle would be better to explain everything to you."

She looked back at my father who had not moved, "You're Carlisle?" She questioned and noted that I looked similar to him. _The eyes are the same._

Carlisle smiled warmly at the girl, "I am. You are probably uncomfortable. Has your throat started burning yet?" _I wonder how different she is from us. Her eyes are definitely interesting, and her transformation was almost like nothing I have ever seen. Not to mention the fact that she is not acting like a newborn._

"Are… how…" She looked back at the ground. "What does it mean?" She whispered. _It won't stop burning… and I can't stop thinking about blood._ "What's wrong with me?"

Carlisle gently touched her arm to get her to look at him, "Nothing is wrong with you. The burning simply means that you need blood. It will go away." _So her throat is still burning… at least that's something normal._

_I need blood? _"What… what do you mean I need blood?" She glanced back at me then around the room at Esme, Alice, and Jasper. _They all have the same eyes… _

Carlisle pulled his hand back in case the girl didn't take the news very well. "You are no longer human." He said simply to prepare her for the news that she would have to have blood to survive.

She blinked at him. "What do you mean I'm not human? What am I then?" Her voice shook as she spoke. She was scared of what Carlisle would tell her and what she already thought.

Carlisle smiled sympathetically, "You need to drink blood in order to survive, so I suppose the best term to describe what you are now is vampire." _I never have like that term._

Her eyes widened, "You… you mean I'm… I have to _kill_ people?" She took a shaky breath as though she was about to cry.

"Oh no dear, you won't have to hurt anyone." Esme said as she stepped up beside my father. "We have found other ways to live. You will have no need to spill human blood." Her tone was as though she were comforting a child who had a bad dream. She already felt as though this girl was one of her children.

She looked at Esme as she blinked, seemingly holding back tears, "Then… how will I live? I'm a… Vampire." Something red began to flow from her eyes. It smelled similar to the blood that had been around her mouth. "A monster…" She added as a whisper.

_She is crying blood? I've never seen anything like this… Perhaps the Volturi would be better-_

"No!" I nearly screamed at my father. How could he even think to send this poor girl to the Volturi? They were blood thirsty and would only use her to server their purpose of gaining more power than they already had. I wouldn't let him take her to them.

Suddenly something hit me and pinned me to the wall behind me. "Calm down dude." Emmett said as he looked between me, the girl, and our father. That was when I realized that I had been crouched to attack and snarling at Carlisle.

I looked at Emmett who was still holding me against the wall then to Carlisle and Esme who were looking at me shocked. How could I have done that? It was the girl… I was protecting her… but to turn on my own family… Why did I feel so protective over this girl?

* * *

><p><strong>Notes:<strong> I'm so so so sorry for my long absence from Fanfic... my internet was turned off and I only just got it turned back on. I hope that everyone likes this chapter and as always review to let me know what you think or to just ask me questions. I'm always happy to answer them.

-Kira

**PS:**Are there any Smallville fans out there? I have a new story idea for Smallville. Go to my profile for the details and send me PM if you think I should write it!


	3. Dangerous Game

Chapter Three

Dangerous Game

The Girl

It was a horrifying thought finding out that I wasn't human and needed blood to survive. I could barely hold my tears back as I looked at the woman next to Carlisle. "Then… how will I live? I'm a… Vampire." Saying the word triggered my tears and I could feel them flowing from my eyes. I wasn't human… I wasn't supposed to exist… I was… "A monster…" I whispered. Monsters only belonged in fairy tales. They weren't supposed to exist… but here I was… here they were… vampires…

"No!" Edward screamed at the blonde vampire and crouched as though he was ready to attack. There was a deep snarl in his throat and I instinctively pulled myself back on the bed. Whatever happened had Edward ready to kill Carlisle.

It was hard to see anything around me, as it was clouded in red, but I heard a thunderous crash from where Edward was crouched. "Calm down dude." An unfamiliar male voice said and I wondered how many vampires were actually here.

I closed my eyes and laid my head back on the bed as a wave of nausea and exhaustion hit me. I didn't think that vampires got sick or slept… but I couldn't stop myself from falling asleep on the bed even though I wanted to talk to everyone and learn more about what I now was.

Burning. That was the only thing that registered in my mind as I awoke. My throat was burning and I was still feeling nauseous. If this was hunger for blood how would I survive around any humans? I suppose the true question was, how would any humans survive around me?

"It should get easier with time." A soft even voice said from behind me.

Quickly-quicker than I thought was possible-I stood and looked to see who it was. Edward was standing in the doorway, crouched defensively as though I was going to attack him. "I'm not going to hurt you." I told him quickly.

His eyes seemed oddly sad as he straightened up and looked at me. "I almost wish that you were acting aggressive towards any of us." He said faintly. "If you did try and attack me there would be something normal about you. We would have something to go on."

I looked down at the bed, "I'm not normal?" I questioned. Of course I wasn't normal… I was a vampire… but for another vampire to tell me that I wasn't normal… what was wrong with me?

"There isn't anything wrong with you." Edward told me and he pushed his lips into a fine line. "You just aren't like us."

"So I'm a freak among freaks. That's good to know." I whispered without looking up.

Suddenly there was a breeze and I wasn't looking at the floor any longer. Standing in front of me was a girl with the same golden eyes as Edward and Carlisle. Her black hair stood in all directions around her heart shaped face. She almost looked like a pixie and not a vampire. "Hey!" She said in a fake angry voice. "Being different doesn't make you a freak." She said sternly, and then smiled at me. "I'm Alice by the way." She said in a cheerful voice. "And you need a name since you can't remember anything." She stopped and thought for a long while. It seemed as though her golden eyes clouded over and she wasn't seeing me anymore. "Yes. You'll like that." She said as her eyes again focused on me. "How does Emily sound?" She asked with her head tilted to the side.

I thought on that for a second. Emily. It was a nice name, but was it right for me? Did I look like an Emily? I blinked at that thought. What did I even look like? I couldn't remember… how was I supposed to tell Alice what I thought of Emily as a name when I didn't know what I looked like? I knew that I had red hair because I could see it hanging around my face, but what did the rest of me look like?

"I think that Emily is the perfect name for her." Edward said suddenly. His voice sounded strange, almost pained and I wondered if that was because of what I was thinking or if he was listening to someone else's thoughts.

"Great. Emily Lynn Cullen it is." Alice beamed at me, and then looked back at Edward. "Jasper's back!" She said excitedly before vanishing from sight.

I looked at the stairs, then to Edward. "Alice seems… unique." I told him before looking around the room. It was darker than when I had fallen asleep, but I could still see clearly. Aside from the bed the room was mostly empty. There were a few boxes in the corner, but nothing else.

"Esme is going to set up our extra room for you until she can either add a room or get the basement fixed up." Edward said with a soft crooked smile as he watched me cautiously. I wasn't sure why his voice seemed so pained still, but I didn't press to ask him.

I looked away from the boxes and at him, "I'm going to stay here?" I asked. There was no way that I could stay here… I would be causing too much trouble. They didn't need to look after me. I could figure out about vampires on my own.

"We won't let you do that." Edward took a step towards me, "There is no way that we could put someone that needed us out." He smiled softly. "Besides, Alice already has shopping trips planned with you."

I looked back at the floor, "But I don't belong here." I whispered. "I don't belong anywhere." It was true. I had no memories. I was no one.

"Emily." I snapped my head up and looked at him, already the name seemed to fit me and I smiled inwardly at that. At least I had a name now. "Everyone agrees that you are welcome here, and Esme has already pulled out her design magazines to get ideas for your room." He pulled his lips into a fine line, "We are not going to force you to stay, but we think it would be better for everyone if you did."

I looked at the bed I had slept in. What choice did I have? Even if I left, I didn't have any memories so where would I go? Even if I found somewhere to go, how could I stay there? The burning in my throat would constantly remind me that I wasn't human.

"You would not be able to keep yourself in control around any humans. At least not yet. That is one of the reasons it would be better for you to stay here with us. We can help you, and we will help you." Edward said, the pain returning to his voice.

I nodded once. I didn't have a choice… I had to stay here… they were the only ones that could help me. And I definitely needed help… my throat felt like it was on fire, and I just knew that if anyone-any human anyway-came near me I wouldn't be able to stop myself. I didn't want to impose on them, but it didn't seem like I had much of a choice…

"You are not imposing on us. If we didn't want for you to stay with us, we would not offer." He assured me. His voice was soft and still pained.

I looked at him. "I'm going to…"

The smell. It came from nowhere, but as soon as I smelled it the burning in my throat intensified. I looked around. Where was the scent coming from? I looked past Edward-who was looking at confusedly at me-to the door of the basement. The smell was coming from outside of the house… and it was getting stronger… coming closer.

The closer the delicious smell came, the more the burning intensified… until I couldn't handle it anymore and I darted past Edward. I ran up the stairs and out of the basement. Getting closer to the sweet smell. I reached the front door and grabbed the doorknob. I could hear a strong and steady heart beat just on the other side. It was the source of the smell.

Quickly I opened the door fully intending on devouring whatever-whoever- was on the other side.

The Girl

It was a horrifying thought finding out that I wasn't human and needed blood to survive. I could barely hold my tears back as I looked at the woman next to Carlisle. "Then… how will I live? I'm a… Vampire." Saying the word triggered my tears and I could feel them flowing from my eyes. I wasn't human… I wasn't supposed to exist… I was… "A monster…" I whispered. Monsters only belonged in fairy tales. They weren't supposed to exist… but here I was… here they were… vampires…

"No!" Edward screamed at the blonde vampire and crouched as though he was ready to attack. There was a deep snarl in his throat and I instinctively pulled myself back on the bed. Whatever happened had Edward ready to kill Carlisle.

It was hard to see anything around me, as it was clouded in red, but I heard a thunderous crash from where Edward was crouched. "Calm down dude." An unfamiliar male voice said and I wondered how many vampires were actually here.

I closed my eyes and laid my head back on the bed as a wave of nausea and exhaustion hit me. I didn't think that vampires got sick or slept… but I couldn't stop myself from falling asleep on the bed even though I wanted to talk to everyone and learn more about what I now was.

Burning. That was the only thing that registered in my mind as I awoke. My throat was burning and I was still feeling nauseous. If this was hunger for blood how would I survive around any humans? I suppose the true question was, how would any humans survive around me?

"It should get easier with time." A soft even voice said from behind me.

Quickly-quicker than I thought was possible-I stood and looked to see who it was. Edward was standing in the doorway, crouched defensively as though I was going to attack him. "I'm not going to hurt you." I told him quickly.

His eyes seemed oddly sad as he straightened up and looked at me. "I almost wish that you were acting aggressive towards any of us." He said faintly. "If you did try and attack me there would be something normal about you. We would have something to go on."

I looked down at the bed, "I'm not normal?" I questioned. Of course I wasn't normal… I was a vampire… but for another vampire to tell me that I wasn't normal… what was wrong with me?

"There isn't anything wrong with you." Edward told me and he pushed his lips into a fine line. "You just aren't like us."

"So I'm a freak among freaks. That's good to know." I whispered without looking up.

Suddenly there was a breeze and I wasn't looking at the floor any longer. Standing in front of me was a girl with the same golden eyes as Edward and Carlisle. Her black hair stood in all directions around her heart shaped face. She almost looked like a pixie and not a vampire. "Hey!" She said in a fake angry voice. "Being different doesn't make you a freak." She said sternly, and then smiled at me. "I'm Alice by the way." She said in a cheerful voice. "And you need a name since you can't remember anything." She stopped and thought for a long while. It seemed as though her golden eyes clouded over and she wasn't seeing me anymore. "Yes. You'll like that." She said as her eyes again focused on me. "How does Emily sound?" She asked with her head tilted to the side.

I thought on that for a second. Emily. It was a nice name, but was it right for me? Did I look like an Emily? I blinked at that thought. What did I even look like? I couldn't remember… how was I supposed to tell Alice what I thought of Emily as a name when I didn't know what I looked like? I knew that I had red hair because I could see it hanging around my face, but what did the rest of me look like?

"I think that Emily is the perfect name for her." Edward said suddenly. His voice sounded strange, almost pained and I wondered if that was because of what I was thinking or if he was listening to someone else's thoughts.

"Great. Emily Lynn Cullen it is." Alice beamed at me, and then looked back at Edward. "Jasper's back!" She said excitedly before vanishing from sight.

I looked at the stairs, then to Edward. "Alice seems… unique." I told him before looking around the room. It was darker than when I had fallen asleep, but I could still see clearly. Aside from the bed the room was mostly empty. There were a few boxes in the corner, but nothing else.

"Esme is going to set up our extra room for you." Edward said simply as he watched me cautiously. I wasn't sure why his voice seemed so pained still, but I didn't press to ask him.

I looked away from the boxes and at him, "I'm going to stay here?" I asked. There was no way that I could stay here… I would be causing too much trouble. They didn't need to look after me. I could figure out about vampires on my own.

"We won't let you do that." Edward took a step towards me, "There is no way that we could put someone that needed us out." He smiled softly. "Besides, Alice already has shopping trips planned with you."

I looked back at the floor, "But I don't belong here." I whispered. "I don't belong anywhere." It was true. I had no memories. I was no one.

"Emily." I snapped my head up and looked at him. "Everyone agrees that you are welcome here, and Esme has already started designing the room." He pulled his lips into a fine line, "We are not going to force you to stay, but we think it would be better for everyone if you did."

I looked at the bed I had slept in. What choice did I have? Even if I left, I didn't have any memories so where would I go? Even if I found somewhere to go, how could I stay there? The burning in my throat would constantly remind me that I wasn't human.

"You would not be able to keep yourself in control around any humans. At least not yet. That is one of the reasons it would be better for you to stay here with us. We can help you, and we will help you." Edward said, the pain returning to his voice.

I nodded once. I didn't have a choice… I had to stay here… they were the only ones that could help me. And I definitely needed help… my throat felt like it was on fire, and I just knew that if anyone-any human anyway-came near me I wouldn't be able to stop myself. I didn't want to impose on them, but it didn't seem like I had much of a choice…

"You are not imposing on us. If we didn't want for you to stay with us, we would not offer." He assured me. His voice was soft and still pained.

I looked at him. "I'm going to…"

The smell. It came from nowhere, but as soon as I smelled it the burning in my throat intensified. I looked around. Where was the scent coming from? I looked past Edward-who was looking at confusedly at me-to the door of the basement. The smell was coming from outside of the house… and it was getting stronger… coming closer.

The closer the delicious smell came, the more the burning intensified… until I couldn't handle it anymore and I darted past Edward. I ran up the stairs and out of the basement. Getting closer to the sweet smell. I reached the front door and grabbed the doorknob. I could hear a strong and steady heart beat just on the other side. It was the source of the smell.

Quickly I opened the door fully intending on devouring whatever-whoever- was on the other side.


End file.
